


Day 12 Mask

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied Psychological Trauma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky kept some of his old equipment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12 Mask

Day 12  
Mask

Sometimes, on the really bad days, he sneaks into the back corner of the closet and fishes out the box of his old gear. He pays no mind to the veritable armory, instead digging down to the bottom of the box, because somehow it always ends up on the bottom, and pulls out the muzzle. Most times he doesn’t put it on, just looking is enough. But sometimes, oh sometimes, he just needs to wear it. The world is too fuzzy, too blurred, too muted and without the stabilizing constraint of the mask he feels like at any moment he could fly into a million pieces. 

It took a whole lot of time and convincing for Steve to be anywhere close to ok with the twisted security blanket. The first time he caught Bucky wearing it he had gone pale and wide-eyed, reaching for his shield. Admittedly it had probably been disconcerting to come home and find Bucky wearing a relic while watching reality TV. Now Steve grudgingly accepts the mask as part of Bucky’s recovery, though he is still startled by it every time. Bucky has tried as best he can to explain how the muzzle helps him feel more in control and more like himself, not less. Steve still seems skeptical but keeps his opinion to himself. Bucky thinks one day he will be able to let it go completely but he isn’t ready yet.

**Author's Note:**

> part of the same headcanon as [day 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574389), [day 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574587), [day 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574818), [day 29](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574980), [day 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574416), [day 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574533), [day 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574317) and [day 30](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574995)


End file.
